Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a system and a method for controlling the system.
Description of the Related Art
Methods for performing work data management and various kinds of processing on a cloud platform service are becoming widespread. A user accesses a web page of a cloud platform service via the Internet from a web browser (hereinafter referred to as a browser) on a client computer, and the client computer displays work data to be viewed on the web page. When the user issues a document generation instruction on the screen, redirection to a document generation service occurs. The document generation service generates a document by acquiring the work data present in the cloud platform service, and transmits the generated document to the client computer or the cloud platform service. Representative examples of the cloud platform service include Salesforce CRM (registered trademark) available from Salesforce.com, Inc.
The cloud platform service and the document generation service operate in multiple tenants. A tenant is a unit representing a company or organization under a contract to use the cloud platform service or the document generation service. A service operating in multiple tenants manages data of tenants by using one system. This service separates and manages the data of each tenant to prevent the data of one tenant from being referred to by other tenants. The cloud platform service and the document generation service perform user authentication to allow a user to refer to only the data of the tenant of the user.
It is conceivable that, when the cloud platform service and the document generation service cooperate with each other, cooperation for authentication may be performed between the services without a user's authentication in each of the services. Examples of a technique for performing the cooperation for authentication between the services include a mechanism of single sign-on (hereinafter referred to as SSO) based on Security Assertion Markup Language (SAML). Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-301424 discusses a method for performing SSO based on SAML in authentication servers.